rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn
'Shawn '''is another main character in ''Rails of Highland Valley. Bio Of the main characters, he is the newest along with Kerry, also he is considered the most reliable. Shawn is owned by the Norfolk Southern Railroad and can often be seen pulling long freight trains, sometimes with Kerry, Will, or Josiah. He can tend to feel stressed out if he's assigned too often, but at the same time, he doesn't want to be unassigned too long. He also gets stressed out/paranoid when it comes to conflicts. In Right of Way, he and Kerry were pulling a freight train when they got sidetracked to let the eastbound Capitol Limited pass. He and the others later kicked Dave and Larry out of their yard. In Change of Plans, he became curious about how Lilim pulls her passengers, so he asked her for lessons. He did reasonably well until he forgot what he was taught and accidentally messed up on one of his excursions. Afterwards, he redeemed himself, did a special excursion with Lilim, Michael, Lily, and Marie, and now serves as a backup passenger locomotive. In Rivalry on the Railroad, he and Kerry temporarily became enemies after a mishap with some coal cars on a hill. They soon got over their problem after stopping some runaway hoppers. In Delay After Day, he was among the first engines to see Mr. Edwards arrive late. After two delayed trips, he consulted with his friends to come up with a plan to help Mr. Edwards stop being late. After noticing a caboose rotting away in Cresson, PA, he eventually suggested that the caboose should be Mr. Edwards' new home. He is voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Basis Shawn is a NS ES44AC bearing the road number 8041. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (does not speak) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Long Hood Forward * The Fog Strikes Again (does not speak) * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery (does not speak) * Beaten Up * Troublesome Cars (does not speak) * Dave Screws Up Twice (cameo) * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (mentioned) * Jared Screws Up Twice * Behind the Screens * Overnight Adventure (cameo) * Nicholas and the Railcams * Not-So Happy Trails Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid * KCS Annoyance (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (does not speak) * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years * Engines vs. Zombies Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Power and Speed Trivia * He is the first freight engine in the series to learn how to transport passengers. * The K5HLL horn he has was used on CSX ES44AH #931 in real life. * His model was inspired by the creator's catch of his model leading an intermodal train in Homestead, PA in 2014. * He shares the same model as Charles from Tales on Springfield Railroad. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:GE Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters Category:Widecabs Category:Passenger engines Category:Engines built after 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:AC traction locomotives Category:GEVOs